Lady Fenix
by Alexander - Godslayer
Summary: ¿Crees que Sora, Kairi y Rikku fueron los unicos que lograron escapar de la Isla del Destino antes de que esta fuera destruida? Error... Hubo alguien mas... Selphie... la pequeña niña... tambien lo logro... Por obra de un poder inigualable...
1. My New Streng

_**Lady Fenix**_

**Capitulo I. My New Strength**

En ese momento no podía sentirme de otra forma mas que perdida... por un instante creí estar conociendo lo que era morir... pero eso no era nada mas que una tontería de mi loca imaginación... tenia que afrontar la realidad, y para empezar debía verla...

Al abrir los ojos sentí un increíble miedo y a la vez una increíble calma... parecía como si estuviera sumergiéndome en el mas profundo de todos los océanos... estaba en el agua, pero cuando respiraba se sentía como aire... a lo muy lejos podía ver la luz que cada vez se alejaba mas y mas de mi... y por otro lado estaba la oscuridad sin fondo a la que me dirigía a una gran velocidad, velocidad que no podía explicar, una persona jamás se sumergiría tan rápidamente en el agua, ni siquiera muerta, era como si, al entrar al agua, lo hubiera hecho a una gran velocidad, o como si hubiera un gran peso jalándome, sea como sea, debía detenerme...

Estaba cabeza abajo, así que, para empezar a frenar, me 'acost' allí mirando hacia la luz que no quería perder de vista, pues sentía que si lo hacia, no volvería a verla nunca...pero instantáneamente note como mi velocidad empezó a descender rápidamente, casi como magia... y al instante sentí que debía 'ponerme de pie', lo cual hice para recibir la sorpresa de que una superficie sólida se encontraba esperándome... ahora... ¿En dónde estaba?

Por donde fuese que mirara solo veía oscuridad... un eterno abismo sin lugar a donde ir, iluminado por una muy débil luz que se encontraba a lo muy lejos. Por más que trataba no podía nadar allí, era como si el agua se hubiese convertido en aire... ¿Qué se supone que debía hacer?

Repentinamente vi algo... por un segundo el suelo en el que estaba se convirtió en una hermosa y luminosa plataforma, y frente a mi se encontraba el mismo Sora, mi amigo, y de su mano surgió un brillo que al instante se convirtió en una magnifica espada, pero al instante esa visión desapareció, dejándome nuevamente en las sombras... ¿Qué tenia que ver Sora que con esto que me estaba pasando?

- Te he estado esperando, Selphie... - Escuche a mis espaldas...

Al voltear vi algo que no podía creer... frente a mi estaba yo misma, pero en una versión diferente... me encontraba frente a mi 'versión adulta', pero a pesar de que yo solo tenia catorce años y ella aparentaba veinte y pocos, ambas éramos idénticas...

Al instante mi versión adulta empezó a desvanecerse frente a mí, pero en su suplencia empezó a aparecer un camino de luces ascendiente detrás de ella...

- He estado esperando por este día desde hace mucho tiempo... - Dijo justo antes de desaparecer...

En un deseo de volver a verla empecé a correr por ese camino que parecía no tener fin, era increíblemente largo, y mientras corría seguía escuchando su voz en mi cabeza...

- Desde que naciste he estado vigilándote... y ahora ha llegado el momento...el día en el que conocerás tu destino...

Yo corría y corría, ya que mientras mas escuchaba a esa mujer, más quería escucharla, no porque me gustara lo que me estaba diciendo, al contrario, me asustaba, pero necesitaba saberlo... desde siempre había estado esperando algo así, sabía que un día llegaría, y ahora no podía perderlo, necesitaba seguir oyéndola...

Finalmente el camino me llevo a una especie de plataforma... una circulo oscuro suspendido en el aire, del cual empezó a brotar una luz en el centro... algo surgió del suelo y no pude verlo hasta que no pararon de brillar... Y entonces vi frente lo que probablemente fueran las armas mas increíbles del mundo... dos espadas envueltas en llamas... ambas idénticas, doble filo y largas, cubiertas en llamas y desprendiendo el brillo de la vida misma... armas que se encontraban tan cerca de mi persona... y tan lejos de mi alcance...

- Vamos Selphie... esas armas son tuyas...

Al oír eso sentí dos cosas al mismo tiempo, por un lado, una gran ilusión, el hecho de que esas armas fueran mías seria algo magnifico, pero a la vez sentí un gran terror, ya que me sentía incapaz de tocar esas armas cuyo fuego se encontraba incluso en sus mangos... ¿En verdad podría ser yo la dueña de tales armas?

Me acerque un poco a ambos sables contemplando su magnifica belleza... la cual me inspiraba a tratar de poseerlas, pero repentinamente mi atención fue captada por una voz masculina que pareció proveer de las mismas espadas...

- El fuego de la vida es el don de quien posee el corazón capaz de entregarse al infierno por aquellos a quienes desea salvar... Yo soy Fénix...

Mi tiempo se había acabado... todo a mi alrededor se convirtió en llamas... ya no había suelo ni gravedad... y para colmo las espadas salieron volando, empezando a hacer círculos alrededor de mi...yo estaba aterrada... quería huir pero no podía... al instante supe que mi única alternativa seria enfrentarme a ese poder... y tan pronto forme ese pensamiento en mi mente las espadas volaron hacia mi produciendo una explosión de la cual no sé como sobreviví... pero entonces me encontraba envuelta en llamas con las dos espadas aferradas en mis manos... el fuego me quemaba tanto por dentro como por fuera, pero yo resistía como podía... sabia que si perdía ese poder seria la mayor derrota y el mayor fracaso de mi vida... y no quería perder esas espadas, las cuales me daban una fuerza interior que hasta sentía que era mía misma... definitivamente esas... o mas bien, estas espadas eran mías...

Apreté fuertemente las espadas mientras me elevaba en el aire... absorbiendo las llamas dentro de mi cuerpo, me sentía en el magma, pero sabia que podía hacerlo... las llamas seguían entrando a mi cuerpo mientras yo me acurrucaba por el dolor, hasta finalmente metí las llamas dentro de mi cuerpo... el poder era mío... y con un grito libre a mi cuerpo dejando de estar acurrucada repentinamente... las espadas ya eran mías... y su poder era fiel a mi ser... tenia en mi interior el poder del Fénix...

Allí nomás, suspendida en el aire, empecé a blandir las espadas, entre las llamas que aun habían a mi alrededor, cortándolas... me costaba creer que podía manejarlas tan ágilmente y con tanta precisión, simplemente estaba usando un poder que no podía creer que fuera mío...

Una vez que ahuyenté a las llamas de mi alrededor con mis nuevas armas, con confianza coloque ambas armas en mi espalda, las cuales fueron cubiertas por unas hermosas fundas que aparecieron atadas a mi espalda, tal y como sabia que iba a pasar...

Estando perdida en el aire, empecé a descender nuevamente, pero mientras descendía, nuevamente la visión apareció frente a mí, y vi a Sora, esta vez corriendo en un largo puente parecido al que yo recorrí... pero nuevamente volvió a desaparecer...

Una vez llegue de nuevo a una superficie, me encontré nuevamente con mi versión adulta...quien empezó a caminar lentamente hacia mi, hasta que llego a estar justo en frente de mi. Lentamente ella se puso de rodillas para estar mas a mi altura, y con una 'seductora' sonrisa me pregunto

- Selphie... ¿Qué es lo más importante en tu vida?

- ¿Lo mas importante en mi vida? - Pregunte intrigada...

- Sí, lo que mas valúes en el mundo...

Cerré los ojos y lo pensé detenidamente... vaya pregunta que me venían a hacer... pero a fin de cuentas tampoco era tan difícil...

- Lo mas importante que tengo son mis amigos... por ellos doy mi vida y mas...

Ella me respondió con una gran sonrisa, y volvió a hacerme una pregunta...

- ¿A qué le temes mas que nada en el mundo?

- A quedarme sola... - Respondí bajando la cabeza...

- ¿Y que esperas de tu vida?

Ahí sí que no sabía que responder... jamás había tenido un gran 'sueño' por el cual luchar... pero en cierta forma, quise responder...

- Poder demostrarle a mis seres queridos cuanto los aprecio... protegiéndolos con este poder...

- ¡Eso es magnifico! - respondió entusiasmada, justo antes de desaparecer nuevamente ante mi...

El hecho de que apareciera y desapareciera me hizo sentir como si estuviera jugando conmigo, fue entonces cuando caí en la verdad

- ¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí? - Pensé - ¿Por qué y para que llegue aquí? ¿Por qué quiero este poder si probablemente solo me serviría para matar? ¿A quien quiero matar? No hay nadie que quiera dañar a mis amigos como para que yo tenga que matarlo para así salvarlos... yo solo soy una niña de una bella isla... esto no puede ser real... yo me voy...

Empecé a correr en aquella infinita oscuridad... no tenia ni idea de adonde ir, pero que importaba...

Repentinamente apareció frente a mi un camino similar por el que vi correr a Sora... y ya que no parecía haber mejor alternativas, empecé a correr por este, el cual era tan largo que parecía no tener fin... yo solo corría y corría sin cansarme por aquel puente ascendiente y sin tener noción del tiempo...

Para cuando me di cuenta, mi viaje estaba por terminar y yo estaba por llegar a una plataforma luminosa como en la que había visto a Sora... y al llegar vi que esta parecía una vitrina con el dibujo de un gran Fénix... aunque eso solo me puso triste, pues parecía una señal de que aquello definitivamente no terminaba allí...

Cuanta razón tenía...

Tan pronto fije mi vista en aquella luz que se veía en el 'cielo' de este lugar, note que esta se encontraba mucho mas cerca que antes... y por alguna razón yo sabía que esa era la salida de este 'mundo'

- Mientras mas cerca estas de la luz... - Oí en mi mente a mi versión adulta - Más grande es tu sombra...

Oír la palabra 'sombra' me aterro... e instantáneamente mire mi sombra, para lo cual tuve que voltear, y comprobé que era cierto... mi sombra era enorme, y a la vez se veía muy extraña... mas extraña de lo que podría imaginar...

Para mi horror, mi sombra, mi propia sombra se estaba despegando del suelo, y estaba empezando a tener su propia figura e imagen tridimensional... pero no la mía, sino la de algo totalmente diferente...

Empecé a correr aterrada, pero me detuve al ver que la única salida de aquella plataforma seria arrojándome hacia el abismo, en otras palabras, un suicidio...

El puente ya no estaba por ningún lado, y mi única opción era enfrentar a la sombra que me esperaba seguramente para combatir, pero aquella sombra se había convertido ya en una inmensa figura femenina de piel azul oscura, largos cabellos, garras en las manos y los pies, y una mirada terriblemente maligna...

Instantáneamente moví mis manos en busca de mis espadas, pero solo encontré aire, ya que tanto las espadas como sus fundas habían desaparecido sin que lo notara. No pude evitar odiar todo lo que me estaba pasando, especialmente el momento en el que pensé que no necesitaba esas espadas, ahora me encontraba sola, desarmada y desamparada ante una pesadilla con vida...

- No temas - 'Ella' estaba nuevamente en mi cabeza - Tu verdadero poder... yace dentro tuyo, Selphie...

Tan pronto dirigí mi atención nuevamente vi que una inmensa garra estaba por aplastarme, y gracias a un milagro, ya que ni yo podía creerme capaz de hacer tal cosa, logre esquivarlo con un salto que me sorprendió hasta mi misma...

Ahora estaba en duda sobre que hacer... según mi versión adulta, mi poder se encontraba dentro mío... ¿Pero cómo se suponía que podría usarlo? Yo no tenía ni idea de lo que era usar un poder interior, por lo cual lo único que se me ocurrió fue en pelear cuerpo a cuerpo, y, aunque pareciera una locura, esa era, por desgracia, mi única alternativa...

Al ver que aquel demonio estaba por darme una patada rozando el suelo, alcé mi brazo izquierdo en un intento de bloquearlo, aunque de todas formas solo termine rodando por la plataforma, sin embargo, pude levantarme rápidamente, por alguna razón, el golpe no me había dolido mucho, y la adrenalina en mi cuerpo me pedía a gritos que pelease contra aquel monstruo...

Corrí hacia aquella mujer mientras aun no se levantaba y salte hacia su estomago dándole una patada con mis pie desnudo, no tenia idea de cuando había perdido mis sandalias, pero que importaba entonces. El impacto se sintió como arena... el punto golpeado del cuerpo de aquella sombra se disolvió con por el golpe, dejando un pequeño oyó en su cuerpo mientras que unas nubes negras se elevaban alrededor de mi pie como si esa parte se hubiera evaporado...

Al volver al suelo, no se me ocurrió nada mejor que atacar a sus piernas, y así lo hice, ataque con ambos puños a las piernas de aquella criatura, causando el mismo efecto que con su estomago y dejando aun mas pequeñas heridas, pero sin importar cuanto lo golpeara, aquel monstruo ni se inmutaba, como si no tuviera tacto... aunque pensándolo bien... ¿Que podría esperar de una sombra?

Sin darme cuenta, la criatura bajo sus manos y me atrapo, como una idiota me deje caer en las garras de aquella criatura quien ahora me estaba alzando tan alto como podía, y una vez allí... empezó a apretarme... a hacerme sentir el dolor... la asfixia... la angustia y la agonía... sentí que me llegaba la hora...

- No temas...

Pero 'ella' tenía razón en cierta forma, yo no debía temer, no debía ceder la batalla... ¿Qué ganaba al rendirme? Solo la muerte, y eso definitivamente no era mi deseo... yo no podía dejarme matar... incluso aunque me encontrara en la línea entre la vida y la muerte... no debía darme por vencida...

Revolviendo mi cuerpo entre las garras de aquel demonio logre liberar mi brazo izquierdo, y con este logre liberar mi brazo derecho, y una vez si, apoye mis manos sobre las de esa mujer monstruosa y empecé a luchar contra estas para liberarme...

Tan pronto empecé a hacer fuerza sentí que podía respirar mejor... lo cual me sorprendió, pues no creí que en verdad podría liberarme, solo mantenía una esperanza que, de algún modo, me daba fuerza... y como si fuera un milagro... esa fuerza me estaba permitiendo liberarme, me estaba permitiendo separarle las garras a aquella monstruosidad... a cada segundo sentía como mas y mas fuerza llenaba mis brazos y me ayudaba a superar aquella pesadilla... pero no una fuerza que viniera de una fuente externa... sino una fuerza que surgía de mi propio ser...

Finalmente, aunque ni yo misma podía creerlo, había separado por completo las manos de aquella criatura y yo me estaba sosteniendo con ellas... centre mi vista en el demonio que me dirigía una mirada entre maligna y vacía, como desde el comienzo, y entonces mi furia me invadió... y salte hacia ella...

Tan pronto estuve frente a ese monstruo, ataque su rostro con toda la fuerza que pude reunir en mi puño... y el impacto fue tal que el golpe provoco un brillo y un herida mucho mayor anterior a las anteriores, había destrozado la mitad de su rostro, y este golpe definitivamente le había dolido, ya que se arqueo ante el impacto... dándome la oportunidad de apoyarme en su pecho... sí, aunque su pecho era una superficie altamente inclinada, puse mantenerme de pie sobre este gracias a esa fuerza que no podía creer mía... y desde allí volví a golpear a ese demonio destrozándole lo poco que le quedaba de la boca y la nariz... pero entonces vi su ultimo ojo intacto... el me miraba con un inmenso odio y una luz violeta...

Ante tal peligro decidí saltar hacia atrás antes de que ella hiciera su próximo movimiento, el salto que realicé fue definitivamente mayor de lo que esperaba de mi misma, pero entonces me di cuenta que había cometido un gran error... en el aire yo no me podría mover libremente, lo cual significaba que si esa criatura atacaba...

- ¡¡AAAGHHH!! - Ese fue mi grito...

Un rápido y letal rayo violeta salio del ojo de aquel ser maligno y me golpeo en el hombro, haciéndome sentir esta vez el fuego y el ardor... después de eso caí al suelo al borde de la plataforma... apoye mi mano sobre mi herida tratando de contener el dolor, pero con la furia que recorría mis venas en esos momentos me levante rápidamente sabiendo que no podía quedarme quejándome por el dolor... yo debía seguir luchando sin importar las heridas que hubiera sobre mi cuerpo, ya que si les prestaba atención a estas en un momento así no lograría nada mas que bajar mis posibilidades de victoria..

- ¡¡Tu no me vencerás!! - Grite con ira...

Mi cuerpo empezaba a brillar en donde concentraba mi fuerza... un poder que sabia que nadie derrotaría, ni siquiera esa criatura...

Nuevamente corrí hacia ese monstruo que me esperaba para atacarme, y entonces empecé a destrozarlo... me desplacé por todo su cuerpo rodeándola de heridas... y por mas que ella trataba de golpearme no podía... yo era demasiado rápida como para que llegara a capturarme... y mis golpes parecían afectarla cada vez mas...

Pero creo que entonces olvide cierto detalle... me encontraba enfrentándome a una sombra... una misma entidad de la oscuridad... no contaba con el recurso que esa criatura usaría al verse cerca de la derrota...

Cuando aquella criatura parecía estar debilitándose... empezó a caminar lentamente hacia mí, mientras yo me preparaba para rematarla... pero lo que hizo no fue atacarme... ¡Sino disolverse y arrojarse hacia mí! Tal y como dije... esa criatura se volvió puras sombras que me cayeron encima como lluvia... se sentía como ácido... y para colmo, parecían estar absorbiéndome... como si hubieran creado un abismo dentro de ellas... y yo me perdía en este... no podía escapar... casi no podía moverme ni respirar... estaba conociendo la verdadera muerte...

- Selphie... - Esta vez a quien oí no fue a mi versión adulta, no... esa voz era masculina, y muy conocida para mi... - Tu tienes el poder dentro de ti... tu posees la fuerza que ahuyenta a las sombras... tu posees una luz ardiente en tu corazón... ¡No te rindas, Selphie!

- ¿¡Papá!?

No podía creerlo, a quien acababa de escuchar era a mi propio padre, y su voz me guió a encontrar una salida... no por fuera de las sombras... sino dentro de mí... un fuego inigualable que nació en mi interior y que yo lleve hacia afuera... las llamas sacaron a las sombras de mi cuerpo y así pude liberarme...

Al segundo después me encontraba nuevamente sobre la plataforma... desnuda pero cubierta de flamas que surgían de mi propio cuerpo... estaba en posesión de un poder cuya magnitud ni yo conocía, pero que no me importaba conocer entonces... solo quería destruir de una vez y para siempre a la sombra que se estaba formando nuevamente con una apariencia mucho mas horripilante que antes, pero que importaba... yo simplemente salte, y desde allí concentre mis llamas en mis puños, liberando una lluvia de meteoritos contra la cual el monstruo no pudo hacer nada mas que sufrir...

No quería volver a la plataforma, quería irme hacia la luz que se encontraba en lo alto lo más pronto posible, y yo sabia como hacerlo...

Nuevamente concentre todo 'mi' poder en la palma de mi mano y prepare para destruir a la oscuridad al mismo tiempo que me iría de allí. Dispare un rayo de fuego con todas mis energías demostrando un poder colosal... el ataque paso por el cuerpo del monstruo y llego a la plataforma haciéndola mil pedazos... dejando a la sombra caer en la infinita oscuridad de aquel lugar mientras que mi poder, aun activo, me elevaba cada vez mas y mas... gire en el aire para ver la luz mientras que aun mantenía el impulso...

Y entonces vi... vi la salida de aquel extraño mundo a mi alcance... era hora de volver a mi lugar, a mi isla, a la Isla del Destino... mis amigos me esperaban...

- Recuerda Selphie... Tú posees el poder del mismo Fénix...


	2. Real or not?

**_Lady Fenix_**

**Capitulo 2. Real… or not?**

Agua...

Fue lo único que sentí en ese instante: Agua, y al abrir los ojos entendí que me encontraba en esta...

Por un lado me puse muy alegre al ver que esta vez estaba sintiendo verdadera agua y que ya no estaba en un abismo semejante al fondo del océano... pero por otro lado... me estaba asfixiando...

Me revolví en el agua, la cual ya había notado salada, y saqué medio cuerpo de esta comprobando mi ilusión... ¡Estaba en la Isla del Destino, en mi isla, estaba en casa!

- ¡Selphie! ¿¡Estas bien!?

Mire hacia arriba, por encima del gran barco estrellado, y vi a mi amigo Tidus, quien llevaba una expresión de preocupación, y enseguida me di cuenta de todo...

Yo estaba acostada en el barco sintiendo la brisa que tanto amaba, y entonces me había quedado dormida, y como estaba cerca del borde seguramente me habré caído al agua, Tidus probablemente había visto eso y corrió por mí... y por eso estaba preocupado...

- ¡¡SELPHIE!! - Grito mi amigo nuevamente ya que no le había respondido...

- ¡Estoy bien!

- ¿No te paso nada?

- No, solo respire un poco de agua... - Toqué mi cara un poco para, junto a mi respiración, sacarme un poco de agua de adentro, y luego agregue - Ahora voy contigo...

Empecé a caminar sobre el agua baja alrededor del barco y luego me dirigí hacia el muelle, aun con algunas náuseas en la cabeza...

Tan pronto subí al muelle me encontré con Tidus quien no me espero en el barco sino que me acorto el camino dirigiéndose hacia el muelle también...

- ¿Te sientes bien?

- Sí... no te preocupes...

- Entonces no te vuelvas a caer del barco, en verdad me asustaste...

Mire a mi amigo sonriéndole... cielos, en verdad jamás voy a entender a este muchacho... cuando quiere, puede ser realmente molesto... pero en otros casos es tan amable, dulce y gentil... no es que estuviera enamorada... pero es que ese lado de él me recordaba alguien... alguien muy especial para mi...

- Voy a seguir practicando...

- OK, practica duro, porque después de un descanso quiero pelear contigo...

- Vale...

Tidus se alejo de mi, fue solo entonces cuando vi que él no tenia en su mano una espada de madera como la que siempre lleva... seguí mirándolo hasta que vi como tuvo que meterse al agua para recoger su espada... entonces me pregunte... ¿Por qué estaba ahí? ¿Será que cuando corrió a buscarme él... ?

Para dejar de darle vueltas a mi cabeza (Aunque no podría), decidí acostarme sobre el muelle, esperando que en poco tiempo el sol secara mis ropas... y repentinamente recordé algo muy particular...

- Vaya sueño... ¡Un momento!

¿Aquello... un sueño? Es cierto que había sido algo completamente ilógico, pero había sido TAN real... yo recordaba perfectamente todo lo que había ocurrido... aquel oscuro abismo, las dos apariciones de Sora, las espadas de fuego, la aparición de mi versión adulta, la fuerza que había surgido en mi interior, aquel horrible demonio... y... esa voz...

Todo eso... no pudo ser simplemente un sueño... recordaba perfectamente cada sensación, cada elemento que mis sentidos captaban... el dolor, el miedo, la furia, el odio, y el miedo que pase... todo había sido real... incluso había sentido a la muerte cerca de mi... pero a pesar de eso... ¿Aquella que peleo realmente había sido yo?

No podía ser yo... ¿Yo... usando dos espadas? Ni siquiera podía manejar una, y lo digo porque ya había intentado imitar el estilo de pelea de Tidus, Sora y Riku... jamás podría usar dos espadas de la manera en la que las use cuando las 'domine'. Además... en aquella pelea contra el demonio femenino... yo no era yo... yo no duraría mucho en una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo, mis brazos son puros hueso, nada de músculos... ¿Cómo podría yo dar semejantes golpes y patadas? Probablemente yo jamás llegaría a tener la fuerza como para separarle las manos a un monstruo... y nunca podría levantarme tan rápidamente después de los golpes que recibí y de la quemadura en el hombro... era más probable que me quedara llorando en el piso...

Aquello TENIA que ser un sueño...

Y sobre todo... ¿Por qué apareció Sora en mis sueños? ¿Donde estaba él para variar?

Para mi sorpresa me lo encontré tan pronto abrí los ojos, estaba caminando sobre el muelle, aparentemente hacia el barco estrellado... parecía estar en sus habituales cosas...

Definitivamente no tenia de que preocuparme... era mejor ir a despejar mi mente...

Mas tarde, teniendo conmigo mi cuerda de saltar, fui hacia la pequeña isla que se encontraba al otro extremo, donde Tidus se encontraba practicando con su espada...

- ¿Selphie? - Dijo al verme...

- Es hora de pelear - Le conteste con una mirada picara...

Instantes después ambos estábamos en medio de la playa, listos para pelear...

- Prepárate...

Al decir eso, ambos empezamos a correr, yo ya tenia mi cuerda girando alrededor de mi, pero Tidus la bloqueo fácilmente y entonces me golpeo en la cabeza, rápidamente me aleje de él y use nuevamente mi cuerda, esta vez golpeándolo, y no tarde en volver a hacerlo, pero al tercer intento mi cuerda se enredo en la espada de Tidus, y entonces él aprovecho para quitármela y dejarme desarmada, y para terminar me dio un golpe en el hombro, uno a un lado del abdomen, y el tercero en el medio del pecho, con lo cual caí derrotada al suelo...

- Auch...

- Je... aun te falta mucho...

El comentario me molesto, por lo cual me levante rápidamente con una expresión seria en el rostro, lo cual pareció haber sorprendido a mi amigo...

- ¡Oye! ¿¡Donde están las espadas!?

- ¿¡Eh!?

- ¡La espadas! ¡Las típicas espadas de madera que Riku, Sora y tú siempre usan!

- Pues... hay muchas en el barco, pero...

- ¡Gracias! - Tan pronto dije eso empecé a correr...

- ¡Espera, si tu nunca has podido manejar una espada!

Ni le preste atención, solo seguí corriendo hasta llegar al barco, revise en el cajón de este y vi que habían cinco espadas de madera guardadas... tome dos de estas y al instante en el que las sostuve sentí como si mi sangre se calentara... no podía creerlo pero... ¡En verdad podía usar ambas espadas con la misma maestría que tenia en mi sueño! ¡¡Era increíble!!

Volví con Tidus, encontrándolo junto a Wakka...

- Hey... ¿Qué onda, niña? - Dijo con su típico tono particular...

- ¿Estas listo, Tidus?

- Wow, wow... ¿Van a pelear? ¿¡Y tú con dos espadas!?

- ¡¡Sí, y esta vez no habrá quien me gane!!

- Esta bien... - Contesto Tidus - Veré que puedes hacer...

Tidus y yo nos colocamos nuevamente a ambos lados de la playa, listos para pelear...

- Wow... esto será interesante... - Comento Wakka...

Tidus empezó a correr hacia mi con su espada lista para atacar, pero con mis armas le detuve fácilmente, él se mostró un poco sorprendido de que pudiera manejar las armas, y mas aun cuando pude contrarrestar su ataque, golpeándolo en el abdomen, después de eso fue un constante choque de espadas entre ambos en el cual ambos parecíamos estar equivalentes, pero no era así... para Tidus parecía un gran esfuerzo, pero para mi era tan fácil que me costaba creerlo, en otras palabras solo estaba entreteniendo a mi oponente, pero también debía probar mi verdadera fuerza... por lo cual, tan pronto Tidus trato de golpearme, detuve su golpe con mi espada derecha y se lo devolví como si nada, golpeándolo y enviándolo unos pasos hacia atrás, luego le ataque con ambas espadas arrojándolo al suelo a unos tres metros de distancia, él aun tenia fuerzas para luchar, pero tan pronto se levanto decidí darle un espectáculo 'espeluznante'

Empecé a blandir ambos sables a mi alrededor a través de mis brazos, mi cuello, y entre mis piernas, era como si las espadas bailaran a mi alrededor, empecé a soltarlas para que 'saltaran' y luego volver a atraparlas, pasándolas por delante y por detrás de mi, Tidus y Wakka simplemente no podían creer que estuviera manejándolas con TAL maestría, y yo tampoco... pero a fin de cuentas solo quedaba terminar la batalla. Acabe con mi demostración arrojando una espada por detrás de mí y golpeándola con el tobillo de forma tal que volviera a mi mano pasando sobre mi hombro...

- Wow... Tidus... ¿Vas a... ?

- No sé...

Empecé a correr hacia Tidus, no iba a ser muy dura con él, solo derribarlo de la misma manera que él lo hizo conmigo, tan pronto él trato de golpearme con su espada, concentre mi ataque en su arma, y como consecuencia su espada salio volando por los aires, dejándolo desarmado ante mi... entonces le di un golpe en el hombro, uno a un lado del abdomen, y el ultimo con ambas espadas en el pecho, arrojándolo al suelo, y justo entonces su espada cayo a un lado de su rostro...

- ¡increíble! - Grito Sora, desde lo lejos - ¡Selphie, peleas muy bien!

- ¡Gracias! - Le conteste con una alegre expresión...

Mientras Sora se alejaba a hacer 'no sé que', Wakka se acerco a mi...

- OK, Selphie, ahora prepárate a probar tu habilidad conmigo...

- ¡¡Bien!! - Grite emocionada...

Segunda Batalla: Wakka VS Selphie (Yo), para empezar Wakka hizo la suya de siempre, arrojarme su pelota, la cual trate de bloquear con mi espada, aunque...

- ¡Auch!

Me dio...

- ¡Necesitaras mas que eso, jaja!

Al oír esa burla salí corriendo hacia él con mi espada... ahora si que estaba molesta. Wakka trato de arrojarme otra bola, pero esta la esquive rodando sobre la arena, pero al sentir la arena de cerca... recordé algo que bloqueo mi mente...

- ¡Ay!

Y por consecuencia volví a recibir un golpe, pero este lo resistí, y a continuación Wakka recibió mi furia, lo ataque tanto como pude de forma tal que no pudo defenderse, y en unos segundos cayo al suelo...

- Me... me rindo...

- ¿Ya? - ¿Tan fuerte le había pegado?

- Cielos, Selphie - Dijo Tidus - ¿Cuando te volviste tan buena con las espadas?

- Je, je... habilidad natural - Conteste...

- Pues es mucha... auch... - Agrego Wakka...

Me senté en la arena tratando de recuperar un poco el aire, y a pensar en algo...

La arena me había hecho recordar a mi pesadilla, ya que cuando golpeaba a aquel demonio parecía estar golpeando la arena, exceptuando que no recibía ningún raspón, pero el caso no era ese...

Tidus tenía razón... ¿Cuando me hice tan buena manejando espadas? ¿Acaso en mi sueño? ¿Seria posible que algo de aquel sueño hubiese sido real? Si no, ¿Cómo explicar mi nueva habilidad combatiendo con dos espadas?

De estar sentada pase a estar acostada, yo quería despejar mi mente, olvidarme de todo eso, dejar de pensar un poco, ya me estaba dando dolor de cabeza, pero por mas que trataba no podía despabilar por completo mi cabeza...

Ese día, durante el atardecer... Riku, Sora y Kairi estuvieron conversando, los tres estaban en la pequeña isla despegada de la grande, mirando al atardecer...

- Entonces... el hogar de Kairi esta en algún lugar fuera... ¿Correctos?

- Puede ser... nunca lo sabremos quedándonos aquí...

- Y... suponiendo que lleguemos a otros mundos... ¿Qué harás allí?

- Mmm... Realmente no lo sé... pero si es necesario, ya pensaremos en algo mas... es que yo me he preguntado... ¿Por qué estamos en esta isla? Si realmente hay otros mundos... ¿Por qué nosotros terminamos en este? Y además, si realmente hay otros mundos por allí... eso significa que el nuestro es solo una pequeña parte de algo mucho mas grande... ¿Cómo sabemos si hay algo mas por ahí?

- ¿Cómo quieres que sepa?

- Exacto, por eso debemos ir a averiguarlos...

- Has estado pensando mucho en eso... ¿Verdad?

- Si... y todo por tu causa... si no hubieras venido aquí... yo quizás jamás me hubiera puesto a pensar sobre esto o algo parecido... Kairi, gracias...

- Je... de nada...

Ninguno de ellos se dio cuenta de que yo estaba tan cerca de ellos, justo en la pequeña orilla ubicada abajo de la escalera que se encontraba en esta islita...je, yo diría que me he estado volviendo muy hábil últimamente... incluso hasta el punto de asustarme a mi misma...

Así que esos tres pensaban embarcarse juntos en una aventura... no sé porque, pero esa idea me parecía maravillosa... debe ser tan hermoso conocer nuevos mundos... Cielos, prácticamente me estaba enamorando de la idea... pero esta termino mezclándose con mis otros pensamientos...

Mi cabeza daba vueltas y vueltas, al igual que yo en medio de la playa, y eso que ya era de noche... una bella noche de luna llena, aunque bastante tétrica, aunque en realidad esta playa siempre a sido tétrica en la noche... no sabia si volvería a mi casa... por alguna razón sentía que no debía abandonar esta isla... parecía una simple estupidez, pero cuando trataba de dejar la isla en mi bote... algo me frenaba, era como si la isla me estuviera llamando y pidiéndome que no la dejara sola... no entendía... pero había decidido que me quedaría ahí durante la noche...

Maldita mi suerte... sola en la isla a mitad de la noche, sin nadie para jugar ni nada para hacer, y para colmo no me venia el sueño... ¿Cómo se supone que me entretendría?

Pensando un poco, encontré la respuesta, y entonces empecé a practicar mi nuevo estilo de combate, esto de poder usar dos espadas me parecía algo buenísimo... hoy había vencido a Wakka y Tidus, y quizás después podría vencer a Sora y Riku, y así ser la mejor guerrera de por aquí...

Sinceramente, al estar realizando esos movimientos de combate llegue a una conclusión: Esa habilidad no era mía... no era solo la agilidad de manejarlas, sino todo un estilo de combate y una ola de conocimientos y sabiduría que habían aparecido en mi... después de aquel sueño... desde que tome las Espadas del Fénix en mis manos y logre dominarlas... no solo conseguí esas espadas... estaba segura de que entonces conseguí todo un poder ajeno a mi que al mismo tiempo no era tan ajeno... y ese poder fue el que dio la fuerza para derrotar a aquel demonio de mis sueños... era como si ese poder fuera un legado...

No podía creerlo... pero tenía que afrontar mi otra conclusión: Mi sueño no había sido un simple sueño... estaba segura de que había sido real... en gran parte real... pero entonces... ¿Qué podía significar eso? ¿Por qué y para que ocurrió eso? ¿Para entregarme este poder y hacérmelo ver? ¿POR QUÉ? ¿Acaso algo malo iba a pasar? ¿Acaso yo debería luchar contra alguien o algo?

Tantas preguntas y ninguna respuesta estaban volviéndome loca... no sé porque, pero esa no era yo misma, yo nunca me ponía a pensar tanto y con tal punto de vista, me sentía como una 'adulta' o al menos lo que creía que era hacerlo, o lo que creía aquella que estaba siendo... ni yo podía entenderme...

Mire a la playa de mi alrededor, y al ver lo oscura que estaba me invadió el miedo, y sentía como si aquella mujer monstruosa fuera a aparecer en cualquier momento... y entonces quien sabe que podría hacer...

Pero... el poder que controle en mis sueños... ¿También podría controlarlo aquí? ¿Realmente yo poseía el poder del Fénix? Si podía usar tan bien las espadas, entonces quizás podría pelear cuerpo a cuerpo y usar poderes de fuego como en mi sueño... quizás...

- ¡Selphie!

Cielos, casi me da un paro cardiaco al escuchar eso, estaba tan sumergida en mis pensamientos que no note que Riku había vuelto a la isla... aunque... ¿Para qué?

- Riku... ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Eso mismo digo yo de ti... ¿Por qué te quedaste hasta ahora? Tu madre me pidió que viniera a buscarte...

- Ah... entiendo...

- Pues dime, ¿Por qué te quedaste?

Me quede callada ante le pregunta... no sabia como darle una respuesta creíble... lo único que sabia era que lo había hecho porque sentía que debía hacerlo... y aunque quizás eso fuera lo que debía decir, yo respondí...

- Porqué elegí hacerlo...

- ¿Eh?

- ...

- ¿Y... por qué lo elegiste?

- Sabes que... olvídalo, solo dile a mi madre que yo pasare aquí la noche...

- ¿Pero por qué te quedas? No te entiendo...

- S-s-solo déjame... ¿Esta bien?

Ambos nos quedamos callados por un instante, Riku se veía dudoso, y en medio de nuestro silencio ocurrió algo que nadie había previsto, empezó a lloviznar...

- ¿Estas segura de que te quieres quedar?

- Sí, no te preocupes por mi, iré a la cabaña en lo alto y allí estaré segura...

- De acuerdo, ve allí, yo volveré dentro de poco...

- ¿Eh?

Sonara entupido, pero no pude preguntarle que quiso decir antes de que se fuera nuevamente en su bote...

Me dirigí hacia la cabaña en lo alto para cubrirme de la lluvia llevando conmigo las espadas, me sacudí un poco para quitarme el agua, pero entonces comprendí algo: Iba a pasar por mucho frió...

Sabia que estaba haciendo una gran estupidez, y no entendía porque, pero a fin de cuentas no me importaba mucho... lo que le había dicho a Riku era cierto, yo había elegido quedarme y eso iba a hacer, y en cuanto a las consecuencias... pues tendría que afrontarlas...

Desde la entrada de la cabaña me puse a contemplar la isla... esta ya no me parecía tan tétrica sino un poco mas... 'mística', y a la vez romántica...

Cielos... ¿Por que yo siempre estaba buscando o notando lo romántico? Yo nunca he estado enamorada... ¿Seria acaso carencia afectiva? Nah... Si tengo la mejor madre del mundo... a fin de cuentas... ¿Por qué mi atracción por lo romántico?

- ¡Selphie!

Escuche la voz de Riku desde afuera y salí a ver, y tan pronto lo vi él me arrojo dos bolsas que logre atrapar, y entonces él siguió corriendo hacia la escalera para llegar a la cabaña, yo entre las bolsas a la cabaña y comprobé que eran dos bolsas para dormir... me costaba creer que Riku me hubiera salvado así la noche, ahora podría dormir mucho mas cómoda y calida de lo que esperaba, y además tendría componía...

- Ya le explique a tu madre que estarás aquí, mis padres también lo saben, y como ninguno de nosotros estará solo, ellos no están preocupados...

- Gracias Riku... esta vez si que te debo una grande... jeje...

- Bien... - Riku se sentó contra la pared - ¿Vamos a dormir ya o hacemos algo antes?

- ¿Qué podemos hacer?

- Si supiera no te habría preguntado... no tengo idea de como pasaremos el tiempo ahora...

- Puedo hacerte una pregunta...

- Adelante...

- Dime... ¿Has notado algo... "particular" en Sora últimamente?

No entendía porque me había agarrado tanta curiosidad por Sora tan repentinamente, pero ya que había asimilado que aquel sueño había sido en parte real, entonces tenia que saber porque Sora estaba en él...

- ¿Sora? Él esta como siempre, no le he notado nada raro...

- Ya veo... - Lamentablemente no había conseguido ninguna información a base del mejor amigo de Sora

- A ti es la que he notado rara... - Dijo sorprendiéndome...

- ¿A mi?

¿Tan evidente era mi 'problema'?

- Si, a ti Selphie, de hecho... siento que no eres la misma...

Dios... ¿Tan 'mal' estaba yo?

- ¿Que tan rara estoy?

- Pues... ¿Por donde empiezo? Veamos... para empezar cambias tu estilo de combate y nos sorprendes a todos con una habilidad que desconocíamos, por otro lado se te ha visto muy distraída... parecía como si no podrías dejar de pensar en algo... después se te da por escuchar conversaciones ajenas...

- ¿¡Qué!?

- Sé que estuviste escuchándonos a Sora, Kairi y a mi cuando conversábamos... aunque como solo me entere mas tarde, no sé cuanto habrás escuchado...

Me quede boquiabierta, y yo que creí que me había vuelto 'hábil' hasta un punto que nadie podría igualarlo, pero creo que me equivoque...

- ¿Qué tanto escuchaste?

- Para hacerla corta, sé que piensan viajar en una balsa para descubrir nuevos mundos...

- Ya veo... ahora quiero pedirte un favor...

- ¿Qué no se lo diga a nadie?

- Exacto

- Ni tenías que pedirlo... jeje...

- Gracias...

- De nada...

- ¡Ah! Por cierto...

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Has estado practicando a escondidas con dos espadas?

No supe que responder... nuevamente me estaba haciendo una pregunta a la que no podía darle una respuesta clara (Pues ni yo entendía bien), a lo que después de casi un minuto, no encontré nada mejor que decir...

- Es algo que ni yo entiendo... esta habilidad solo surgió en mi como si nada...

- Entonces quizás sea por alguna vida pasada...

- ¿Eh?

- Dicen que en una persona siempre surge tarde o temprano algunas habilidades que tuvo en su vida pasada...

¿Acaso Riku tendría razón en algo? La idea me había atrapado de golpe y ahora mi mente desafiaba a mi voluntad pues una parte de mi quería seguir escarbando el asunto mientras que la otra quería simplemente no pensar... pero Riku me facilito el asunto...

- Quisiera saber que tan buena es esa habilidad...

- ¿Eh?

- ¿Qué te parece si probamos una pelea?

Lo primero que pensé fue... ¿¡Qué tiene este chico en la cabeza, pasamos de hablar a pelear!? Pero no podía negar que me gustaba la idea... y eso que poco antes quería alejar de mi todo lo oscuro o violento... pero si hay algo que note entonces era que me encontraba cambiando de opiniones desde esta mañana... (No por nada no podía entenderme a mi misma)

- ¡Vamos!


End file.
